Love Live! En CreepyPastas!
by FreakEd7
Summary: Serie de mini historias (sin conexión) en los cuales tomo las mejores creepypastas que he leído y agrego a mis queridas chicas de la franquicia para ver que sucede y como luce este nuevo formato.
1. Mortem I

_Bueno, para empezar, se me ocurrió esta idea cuando vi que la rama de creepypastas en internet (la hispana, puesto que la inglesa mutó y evolucionó en reddit lol) prácticamente está muerta, así que decidí revivir las mejores historias que he leído y agregaré a las chicas de la franquicia para ver si se cuece algo bueno, queda de sobra que igualmente añadiré historias propias para variar, además, pondré el nombre de la historia original al final para que puedan ir a verlos por si gustan (y evitar el copyright lel) así que, sin más, los dejo con la lectura!_

**Disclaimer**: Love Live! School Idol Project NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Sakurako Kimino, ASCII Media Works, Sunrise, Bushiroad y Lantis Entertaiment, yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento.

**Advertencia**: El capítulo puede contener material incómodo para algunas personas, se recomienda discreción.

**Historia 1: "Órdenes Literales"**

-Muy bien, ahora mi querida Nozomi-chan, te quitaré esto de la boca y no harás escándalos, ¿ok?

Finalmente había quitado ese trapo viejo de mi boca, ya sentía el sabor a metal y mugre, como siempre, me sentía cansada, en este oscuro cuarto, sentada en una silla y amarrada en manos y pies, ella se me acercó y me dijo que por mi bien no gritara, a lo que hice caso omiso, mi captora hizo una expresión de cansancio y me volvió a amordazar.

Fue hace 2 semanas.

Pasaron los días y ella volvió, me quitó el trapo de la boca y debajo de su falda sacó un cuchillo, es increíble ver el cambio en Kotori, siempre la veía como una señorita delicada y dulce, pero ahora emana un aura siniestra, con una mirada tranquila se me acerca y dice.

-Muy bien Nozomi, aquí tengo un cuchillo, ahora bien, quiero que elijas un lugar para cortar, elije bien donde será.

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? es como si a una madre le dijeras que qué mitad prefiere de su hijo, nerviosamente empecé a pensar en un lugar donde no dolería mucho.

-Apresurate, sino yo elegiré donde cortar...

-... M-mi brazo... mi b-brazo izquierdo - con mucho miedo conteste, sobra decir que ella volvió a poner el trapo en mi boca y empezó a cortar, mis gritos eran desgarradores, y mi dolor era infernal.

Luego de eso venía cada par de días y hacía la misma rutina, pasaron las semanas, meses, al cabo de un tiempo perdí la noción del tiempo, me alimentaba y aseaba para no morir o terminar de perder la humanidad que me quedaba.

-Ahora, ¿Dónde quieres tu corte?

-... Mi piern... ¡Mi tobillo! ¡Mi tobillo!

-Muy bien, aquí vamos~

Con el paso del tiempo había ideado una forma de tolerar el sufrimiento, además, cerraba los ojos para no ver como me cortaba, para no perder lo poco que me quedaba de humanidad.

Un día, sin previo aviso, Kotori llegó con Niko, la traía amarrada, luego de eso la puso en una silla.

-Muy bien Niko, como acabas de llegar serás la primera, así que quiero que elijas un lugar para cortar~

Yo solo veía a Niko al lado mío, Kotori le quitó el trapo de su boca y esta vociferó:

-¡¿Porqué no mejor te cortas el cuello maldita enferma?!

Al oírla solo empecé a rezar para que Kotori no la matara de un cuchillazo, pero sin previo aviso, esta me volteó a ver y dijo:

-Muy bien, aquí vamos~

Y de la nada Kotori empezó a cortarse el cuello en frente de las dos, hasta que al final cayó muerta en el suelo.

_(Basado en "Conjeturas", historia traducida al español de la historia original escrita por Zchxz)_

**Historia 2: "Ronda de apuestas"**

Simplemente no lo entendía, ¿cómo diablos Eli podía ganar tantas veces en 21? ya había perdido todos mis malvaviscos salvo unos 5, Eli ya tenía una montaña por haber ganado tantas rondas.

Estaba con todas las chicas en el sótano de mi casa, desde hace unos años que teníamos la costumbre de venir aquí a pasar la tarde, teníamos muy bien arreglado aquí abajo, incluso teníamos un mini refrigerador para las bebidas, ahora mismo decidimos jugar 21, un clásico juego de apuesta para los conocedores del campo.

-No lo sé... tengo una ligera sospecha de que Eli está contando las cartas - Decía frustrada Umi mientras veía fijamente a Eli, "contar cartas", en resumen ella se refiere a una clase de truco en el 21 en el cual cuentas las cartas en base a un patrón que tienes en tu mente y tienes mejores posibilidades de llegar al 21, por consiguiente es ilegal en apuestas reales, aunque al saber que Eli es una chica lista no sería muy raro que lo estuviera haciendo.

-Harasho... ¿De qué hablas? no estoy haciendo eso, juego limpiamente - Dijo Eli con un puchero, por supuesto que no le creíamos.

-Muy bien, menos habla y más juego - Dijo Niko que estaba muy determinada a derrotar a Eli.

-Mi sentido gatuno me dice que esta ronda la ganaré nya - Rin parecía decidida a ganar.

Y de nuevo, Eli ganó.

-Por los dioses, dejanos algo para apostar Elicchi - Dijo Nozomi haciendo un puchero.

-Parece que hoy es mi día de la suerte jejeje - Dijo Eli mientras comía un malvavisco.

-Oye Honoka - Maki llamó, ella estaba en un sillón viendo su teléfono, por lo general no jugaba mucho, y hoy no era la excepción - ¿Pagaste la factura de WiFi? No me puedo conectar.

-¿De qué hablas Maki-chan? claro que lo he pagado - Dije mientras sacaba mi celular y verificaba que tuviera internet, pero parece que no - Chicas, ¿pueden revisar si tienen internet?

A lo que todas empezaron a ver en sus celulares.

-Parece que tendremos que usar los datos - Dijo Hanayo - Eh... no tengo señal.

-¿Eh? - dije extrañada, parece que se había caído el servicio de telefonía.

De la nada, se escucha una clase de golpe a lo lejos, todas nos miramos entre sí extrañadas, en el sótano hay una especie de ventanilla que da hacia afuera de la casa, así que me acerque por ahí a ver, parece que no hay nada mientras observo panorámicamente hacia afuera, aunque de la nada la luz empezó a fallar.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? - Dijo Eli mientras veía la luz, en unos segundos se había ido.

Cuando eso pasó escuché otro golpe afuera, pero mas cerca, y fue cuando me acerqué y lo vi, lo que parecía un auto estaba envuelto en llamas mientras chocaba en un poste de luz a unas casas de la mía, por reflejo me alejé y cerré la ventanilla.

-Algo está sucediendo allá afuera - Dije mientras estaba alerta, luego empezamos a escuchar gritos y explosiones a lo lejos, por inercia corrí a la puerta que da a la primera planta de la casa y le puse seguro.

-¿Crees que hubo algún accidente de una fuga de gas? - Dijo Kotori con preocupación.

-Lo dudo, tiene que ser otra cosa - Dije, pasaron los minutos y nadie decía nada, solamente escuchabamos una clase de disturbios afuera, luego nos sobresaltamos cuando escuchamos pasar un jet arriba de nosotras al parecer.

-T-tengo miedo - Decía Hanayo con mucha preocupación, Rin solo se acercó a tratar de calmarla.

Yo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, caminaba de un lado a otro en el lugar, luego mi vista se dirigió a unas cajas que estaban en una esquina del lugar, y vi que encima de una caja había una radio, de esas viejas pero que usaban baterías para funcionar, rápidamente la tomé y la puse en medio de la mesa, tomé unas baterías de un reloj de pared y se las puse rápidamente, a lo cual esta encendió.

Empecé a mover las perillas para buscar alguna frecuencia de radio, pero solo se escuchaba estática, a los segundos encontré una estación que transmitía.

-[...or lo cual estamos al pendiente con las autoridades, también se reportan estragos en diferentes partes de Tokio y sus alrededores, según la policía varios grupos de personas salieron de varios puntos del bosque al noroeste de la prefectura e inciaron los estragos a eso de las 2:40 de la tarde, la policía pide que se resguarden en sus hogares y refuercen puertas y ventanas, mientras nosotros reci... ] - De la nada vuelve a pura estática, todas estábamos heladas.

-Por Dios... - Dijo Umi.

Por mi parte comencé a seguir buscando señal en alguna otra estación de radio, a los pocos segundos logré encontrar otro, pero este mantenía un pitido intermitente, luego de varios pitidos se escucho una clase de grabación.

-[... *pitido* El ministerio de defensa y fuerzas armadas de Japón notifica que el país se encuentra en estado de alerta, esto no es un simulacro, se ha iniciado el protocolo de cuarentena a nivel nacional bajo el aviso del primer ministro, esto no es un simulacro, el ministerio de defensa y fuerzas armadas de Japón notifica que el país se encuentra en estado de alerta, esto no es un simulacro *pitido* ...] - y de un momento a otro apague la radio.

-¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo? - Dije con sumo nerviosismo.

Ha pasado un par de horas desde entonces, por mi parte me he puesto a ver por la ventanilla, y siendo sincera lo que vi me quedará marcado en la memoria hasta el día de mi muerte, personas corriendo mientras otras personas las seguían, mientras más veía mas me percataba que éstas personas tenían los ojos emblanquecidos, además de tener algunas partes de su cuerpo ensangrentadas, estas parecían actuar muy salvajemente, yo sólo decidí dejar de mirar, ya sabía de sobra lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Solamente volteé a ver a mis amigas, y por mi mente pasaron un par de cosas, la primera que esto era una pesadilla, y la otra era que tarde o temprano teníamos que salir.

_(Historia que NO es de mi autoría, no recuerdo el nombre y autor original, pero hago la aclaración para evitar reclamos)_

**Historia 3: "Sueño"**

-Doctora Nishikino, aquí esta el nuevo caso - La enfermera Niko le había dado el expediente a la Doctora Nishikino, esta sin muchos ánimos empieza a hojear el documento.

-Digame enfermera Niko, ¿qué tiene de especial este paciente?

-Bueno, francamente nada especial, pero ya no tenemos más médicos para el área psiquiátrica, su padre sería la otra opción pero hace unas horas fue a una junta directiva a otro hospital - Explicaba la enfermera Niko, la doctora Maki asiente con desgano, parece que no tenía de otra.

Al llegar a la habitación encuentran a la paciente sentada en la camilla.

-Buenas Doctora - Saluda.

-Veamos, señorita... Sonoda - la doctora empieza a hojear el expediente - aquí dice que usted a tenido unos problemas con su rutina de sueño, hableme más de eso.

-Bueno doc, verá, inició hace unos días, primeramente pensé que era simple estrés el que tenía, pero a los días siguiente noté que algo raro pasaba, verá, cada vez que iba a dormir, mis sueños cada vez parecían durar... más - explicaba la señorita Umi, la doctora Maki estaba algo extrañada con la explicación de su paciente, al parecer algo era cierto, su cara denotaba cansancio, por lo que decidió examinarla un poco.

-Bueno, probablemente sea una clase de problema en su sistema nervioso, para tener un mejor margen de observación en su problema, se quedará esta noche aquí, la estaré supervisando mientras duerme, así que si algo pasa, yo me daré cuenta - Dijo la doctora Maki, a lo cual acuesta a la señorita Umi en la camilla.

La enfermera Niko se retira y la doctora se dispone a ver algunos documentos pendientes mientras tiene a su lado a la paciente que duerme en la camilla.

De un momento a otro la señorita Umi empieza a quejarse entre sueños, por lo que la doctora Maki dispone a revisarla, al ver que estaba empeorando decide inducirla a despertar.

-¡Señorita Sonoda, despierte, despierte! - La doctora agitaba a la señorita Umi, de un momento a otro esta despierta muy agitada, al principio estaba balbuceando cosas sin sentido, pero al calmarse, notó que decía algo.

-... Kotori... Kotori - La doctora Maki estaba confusa.

-¿De qué habla señorita Sonoda? ¿quién es Kotori?

-... Kotori, vi a Kotori - Decía la señorita Umi - Doctora tengo miedo, ante ayer soñé que estuve como una soldado en la selva colombiana por seis meses, ayer soñé que me preparaba para un exámen durante 8 años, ahora soñé que tuve una vida con Kotori, mi esposa, hasta el día de mi muerte a los 96 años...

La doctora Maki se tensó por la información, parecía increíble lo que decía, así que decidió traer su equipo para analizar las ondas cerebrales de la paciente, para tener una lectura mas certera.

-Doctora, por favor, no me haga dormir, tengo miedo, tengo miedo de volver a soñar, no sabe lo desagradable que es tener que soñar tanto tiempo, apenas se que esto es la realidad - Decía entre sollozos.

-No se preocupe señorita Sonoda, le juro que le encontraré una cura a su problema, no descansaré hasta lograrlo, se lo prometo - Dijo la doctora dándole palabras de calma a la señorita Umi, esta por su parte volvió a dormir, así sin más, la doctora se retiró a buscar información en sus libros de Neurología, y funcionamiento del cerebro.

Pasaron muchas horas, la doctora Maki leía libros, pero parecía que ninguno le decía algo útil, de un momento a otro la enfermera Niko la interrumpe.

-Doctora Nishikino, la paciente Sonoda ha despertado - Avisa a lo que la doctora la voltea a ver extrañada.

-¿Enserio?

Ambas iban camino al área de psiquiatría, a medio camino la enfermera le iba explicando.

-Doctora Nishiko, le advierto que lo que verá en la habitación le podrá perturbar, no sabemos que fue lo que pasó, revisabamos al paciente junto con la doctora Kousaka, y parece que tuvo unos cambios físicos muy... extraños - Explicaba la enfermera.

-¿Extraños? - Dijo la doctora, pero sus dudas fueron aclaradas cuando entró a la habitación, ahí la vio.

La paciente estaba en un estado muy perturbador, al parecer su cabello se había caído y sólo tenía unos cuantos mechones, su piel se torno grisácea y agrietada en algunas partes, sus ojos parecen mas grandes de lo normal, y su cara denotaba un cansancio extremo.

-Por Dios... - Suspiró la doctora Maki al verla.

-... Oh, Doctora... Doctora Maki... ¿Cierto? Oh vaya... me alegra... me alegra verla... de nuevo... aun tengo... aun tengo un pequeño recuerdo fugaz de cuando... la visité... ¿qué tal? - Decía con mucho cansancio la señorita Umi, la doctora Maki solamente se acercó, tomó un banco y se sentó cerca de ella.

-Sonoda, ¿qué fue lo que soñó? - preguntó la doctora.

-¿Soñar? Oh... cierto... yo... soñé que veía el sistema solar, el sistema solar doctora, fue muy... fue muy extraño, lo vi, lo vi todo, desde... desde que nació hasta el día de ahora - la doctora se tensó en su lugar, se percató que su sueño fue ridículamente mas largo que el anterior, pero...

¿Qué pasaría si vuelve a soñar? ¿Será más largo? Lo que soñó ella posiblemente sea unos 4,600 millones de años, esta vez puede ser el doble, o el triple, pero ¿que puede ser mayor que ver la creación del sistema solar? ¿La eternidad?

-¡Kotori! ¡Kotori! - De la nada la señorita Umi se levantó gritando alterada, lo que alarmó a la doctora y la enfermera, la señorita Umi salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Sonoda, vuelva aquí! - Gritaba la doctora mientras la seguía.

Mientras tanto en una habitación, la doctora Kousaka atendía a una paciente.

-Muy bien señorita Minami, ahora le aplicaré este calmante para que pueda dormir mejor - Decía la doctora.

-Se lo agradezco doctora, lamento lo de ayer, de la nada me viene esos ataques de pánico por esa pesadilla - Decía la paciente.

-¿Y de que era la pesadilla? - Preguntaba la doctora.

-Bueno, en mi pesadilla una criatura espantosa me observaba mientras estaba en la cama, era muy espant... - no logró terminar la explicación por que vio algo en la ventanilla de la puerta - L-l-la-la ¡LA COSA!

La doctora Kousaka se alarmó al ver el estado de la paciente, pero fue interrumpida por que la señorita Sonoda había entrado a la habitación - ¡Dios santo! - exclamó la doctora.

-¡Kotori! ¡Kotori! ¡Volví, al fin volví! - se acercaba la señorita Umi.

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Alejate, Ayuda por favor! - Gritaba y chillaba de miedo la señorita Minami.

-¿K-kotori? v-volví, yo... - Decía la señorita Umi.

-¡Sonoda, ¿qué se supone que está haciendo? debe volver con nosotros - Decía la doctora Maki, mientras se llevaba a la señorita Umi.

Esa misma noche habían preparado de nuevo a la señorita Umi, ahora estaba durmiendo, mientras la doctora analizaba las lecturas.

-Mire esto enfermera Niko, sus lecturas muestran un ritmo demasiado acelerado en sus ondas cerebrales - Decía la doctora.

-Creo que lo mejor será esperar para ver como evoluciona esto - Decía la enfermera, dicho esto se dispuso a retirarse.

La doctora Maki no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la señorita Umi, pero de un momento a otro el sueño la dominó, y cayó en los brazos de morfeo.

Al día siguiente esta se despierta sobresaltada, aclara mejor su vista y dispone a ver a su paciente, solo que esta vez fue diferente.

La señorita Umi parecía un ser de otro planeta, ahora sus ojos eran mas grandes, su cabeza era mas grande y se había hecho mas alargada, sobra decir que su piel parecía el suelo quebradizo de un desierto.

La doctora mira impactada lo que sus ojos ven, pero rápidamente es cegada por el sol del amanecer que se cuela por la ventana, la brisa entra suavemente, y al darse cuenta el cuerpo de la señorita Umi se desintegra como arena siendo llevada por la brisa, es una imagen muy surrealista, hasta que al final sólo queda polvo en la cama donde una vez estuvo la señorita Umi.

Horas después en otra habitación.

-¡Por favor que no vuelva! ¡Que no vuelva! - lloraba histericamente la señorita Minami, mientras la doctora Kousaka intentaba calmarla sin éxito.

En un momento llega la doctora Maki a la habitación con una jeringa.

-Doctora Kousaka, sostenga a la paciente - Ordena a lo que la doctora Kousaka asiente, en unos segundos la doctora Maki inyecta un liquido en la intravenosa de la señorita Minami, a lo que ella parece relajarse, y en unos segundos ella queda dormida.

Horas después en la cafetería del hospital, ambas doctoras conversan.

-Bueno, ya dime Nishikino, ¿cómo lograste calmarla, qué fue lo que le diste? - Decía mientras tomaba su café.

-Escuchame bien Kousaka, creo que he descubierto algo nuevo, ¿recuerdas al paciente que asustó a la señorita Minami? - a lo que esta asintió - Bueno, parece que ella sufrió alguna clase de anomalía cerebral en la que soñaba cada vez más, hasta el punto de que posiblemente halla soñado una eternidad.

-¿Cómo es posible eso? - cuestiona la doctora Kousaka.

-Es solo una teoría, el paciente se esfumó esta mañana, como polvo, infiero que tuvo que soñar algo tan largo, que su cuerpo no lo soportó, ayer prácticamente soñó una eternidad, ¿qué fue lo último que soñó esta vez? ¿que puede haber más allá de la eternidad?

-Eso si es muy loco, y al final, ¿Encontraste algo útil? - Dijo la doctora Kousaka.

-Ven conmigo - Dijo y las dos se dispusieron a caminar - La paciente Sonoda dejó en su camilla restos de polvo cuando se desintegró, tomé una muestra y la analicé, pronto vi que sus propiedades moléculares son un enigma, por lo que tome una muestra y la aplique a una vacuna, la cual administré a la paciente Minami.

-¡¿Estás loca, que tal si muere?! - Dijo alarmada la doctora Kousaka.

-Descuida, ¿no lo ves? probablemente sea un gran hallazgo en la medicina, puede que sea la solución a la vida eterna, hacer que las personas vivan una eternidad en sus sueños, serían inmortales, así ya no le temeriamos mas a la muerte, seríamos como dioses - Explicaba la doctora Maki, la doctora Kousaka la veía preocupada, de un momento a otro llegaron a la habitación de la paciente Minami, al entrar ven que la paciente acaba de despertar.

-Señorita Minami, ¿Cómo se siente? - Preguntaba la doctora Maki.

-Supongo que mejor, aunque tuve un sueño muy raro - Dijo mientras bostezaba y volvía a acostarse - soñé que veía la televisión de mi casa, pero solo había estática, la veía por dias y días... - luego de esto volvió a dormirse.

La doctora Maki entonces lo notó, tomó el brazo de la paciente y vio que donde estaba inyectada la intravenosa su piel empezaba a tornarse grisácea y pálida.

_(Basado en la historia de Junji Ito "Sueño Largo")_

_**Continuará...**_


	2. Mortem II

**Disclaimer**: Love Live! School Idol Project NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Sakurako Kimino, ASCII Media Works, Sunrise, Bushiroad y Lantis Entertaiment, yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento.

**Advertencia**: El capítulo puede contener material incómodo para algunas personas, se recomienda discreción.

**Historia 4: "Chica Cuántica"**

-¡Finalmente! francamente no podemos precipitarnos con una celebración, pero tener está preciosa máquina terminada es muy emocionante - La científica Watanabe contemplaba su más grande invención, una máquina que envía señales de otras dimensiones a la nuestra.

-Si, bueno, que emoción, ¿pero cuando entraré ahí? espero que no explote y quede como pollo frito sabes - Chika estaba tomándose una malteada mientras veía como su amiga parecía una niña la cual habían llevado a una juguetería.

-Descuida Chika-chan, solo envía señales a tu cerebro y ya, entras y sales, tomo apuntes de las observaciones y listo - Explicaba You, horas después habían preparado a Chika para que entrara a la máquina.

La máquina era una especie de cápsula en la que cabe una persona de pie, el cilindro baja y el individuo queda dentro de este, si la máquina funciona bien se podrá comprobar la existencia de otros universos, dimensiones, e incluso, la teoría de cuerdas o el efecto mariposa.

-Muy bien, enciendan la máquina - Ordenó You, a lo que el personal asentía mientras programaba la máquina desde los monitores.

El cilindro empieza a bajar mientras Chika veía como quedaba dentro de este, dentro se encendieron una luces, la parte de dentro tenia una clase de textura metálica con formas romboides, cuando la máquina se encendió Chika empezó a ver patrones, formas, colores y texturas las cuales eran imposibles por lo que su cerebro no era capaz de procesar, cuando la máquina se apagó y el cilindro subió, You vio como Chika convulsionaba dentro de la máquina.

-¡Chika-chan! - Rápidamente esta llegó a socorrerla, la sentó en un lugar y esperó a que se estabilizara, parecía como los ojos de Chika se movían a una velocidad sorprende tanto que parecía que no tenía pupilas.

A los segundos esta volvió en sí más estable.

-¿Chika-chan?¿Cómo te sientes? - Preguntó You preocupada.

-Woah... eso fue muy extraño jejeje - Dijo Chika con una sonrisa, lentamente se levantó para ver que no tenía nada malo, y en efecto.

-Bueno, supongo que es la hora de las preguntas para la observación, acompañame - Dijo You, mientras caminaba notó que Chika estaba temblando mientras le salía espuma por la boca, de ahí noto que había pisado un cable de la máquina que estaba descubierto - ¡Maldición, No!

De nuevo.

-¿Chika-chan?¿Cómo te sientes? - Preguntó You preocupada.

-Woah... eso fue muy extraño jejeje - Dijo Chika con una sonrisa, lentamente se levantó para ver que no tenía nada malo, y en efecto.

-Bueno, supongo que es la hora de las preguntas para la observación, - Dijo You, Chika empezó a seguirla pero esta vez vio un cable descubierto, asi que con precaución evito pisarlo, pero al hacerlo no se fijo en otro cable y su pie se enredó, tropezándose y impactando su cabeza con la esquina de una mesa, dobladonle el cuello en una forma grutesca.

De nuevo.

Chika empezó a seguirla pero esta vez vio un cable descubierto, asi que con precaución evito pisarlo, pero al hacerlo no se fijo en otro cable y su pie se enredó, tropezándose y antes de impactar You logró tomarla antes de que sucediera una tragedia, de la nada Chika vomita.

-...¡Lo logré! ¡Logré lo imposible!

Mientras celebraba, esta se quedó inmóvil, de la nada parecía poseída y enterró sus pulgares en los ojos de You.

De nuevo.

-¿Chika-chan?¿Cómo te sientes? - Preguntó You preocupada.

De la nada Chika se levanta, se dirige a la mesa y empieza a golpear su cabeza en la esquina, a lo que su cráneo se abre al cuarto golpe.

De nuevo.

-¿Chika-chan?¿Cómo te sientes? - Preguntó You preocupada.

-You-chan, lo veo todo... - Chika empezó a experimentar todas las posibles alternativas, una detrás de otra en una clase de sufrimiento interminable, You empezó a ver como esta vomitaba sangre en alaridos se sufrimiento, mientras convulsionaba y su cabello empezaba a perder el color.

Ahora estaba experimentando las miles de millones de alternativas posibles.

De nuevo.

_(Historia basada en la traducción de la historia original creada por The Silicon Lemming)_

**Historia 5: "El dulce"**

-"Oh, que oportuno, un cliente" - pensaba Honoka al ver a una mujer entrando a la tienda - Buenas tardes, ¿que sé le ofrece?

-Quisiera una caja mediana de Amanattos - Dijo la mujer, Honoka asintió y entro a la cocina a traer una caja, al pasar veía como sus padres y hermana se le quedaban viendo fijamente, Honoka evitó hacer contacto directo y fue directo a por la caja de dulces, mientras regresaba vio que un poco de dulce en una cacerola estaba negro de lo quemado que estaba, así que lo botó y puso otro poco en la cacerola.

-Aquí tiene, serian 2,000 yenes - Dijo Honoka, la mujer pagó y se retiró.

A las horas entro un muchacho a la tienda.

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué se le ofrece? - Dijo Honoka.

-Quisiera una caja pequeña de Dangos y una mediana de Daiyakis, por favor - Dijo el muchacho.

-Enseguida - Honoka entró a la cocina, al pasar por los dulces vio las miradas de sus padres y su hermana, por lo que se tensó - "Tranquila, no pasa nada, solo has tu trabajo, relajate".

Luego de unos minutos Honoka regresó con las cajas - Serían 4,500 yenes - a lo que el muchacho procedió a pagarlo.

-Por cierto, ¿no huele a quemado? - dijo el muchacho, a lo que Honoka se tensó.

-Oh, bueno si, es que tuvimos un percanse en la cocina, descuide jeje - Dijo Honoka tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

-Ya veo, bueno, nos vemos - Se retiró el muchacho con un ademán, cuando salió de la tienda Honoka suspiró.

Honoka regresó a la cocina y vio que el dulce estaba negro del tiempo que pasó en la cacerola, rápidamente lo botó y puso otro dulce.

-"Ya casi se acaba el dulce, pero almenos la sangre ya se secó" - Dijo viendo a sus padres y a su hermana, ellos ya tenían un color muy pálido - "Ahora que la sangre se secó y ya no huele a hierro, el olor a carne descompuesta será un problema".

_(Historia que NO es de mi autoría, no recuerdo el nombre y autor original, pero hago la aclaración para evitar reclamos)_

**Historia 6: "Salvación Cliché"**

Dos chicas caminando por el bosque, adelante iba Takami Chika, detrás Kousaka Honoka sosteniendo un arma apuntando a la espalda de Chika, adentrándose a las profundidades del frondoso bosque.

-¿Porqué haces esto? - preguntó Chika.

-Dinero - Dijo Honoka.

-Si no me matas, te pagaré lo que te van a pagar.

-No funciona así, si te dejo ir la persona que me pagó por matarte me mataría, y si no lo hace, la próxima vez que el necesite el trabajo esa persona no me contrataría de nuevo, salgo perdiendo.

-¿Quién te dijo que me mataras?

-Una persona, una chica en específico, de un instituto... emm... creo que es Nijigasaki.

-Por favor, no lo hagas... - Chika lo dijo mientras se quebraba su voz.

-Escucha, no hay vuelta atrás, no te he matado porque la tumba esta algo lejos y no quiero lidiar cargando un cuerpo por todo este lugar.

-¡Te lo suplicó, por favor! - Chika lloraba mientras caminaba.

-La desición está tomada.

-¡Eres una mierda de persona!

\- vociferó Chika.

-Probablemente.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no lo hagas? - Dijo Chika.

-Escucha, todos piensan que al final cambiaré de opinión o pasará algo que haga que ya no los maté, como una clase de giro de los acontecimientos en las películas, pero esto es la vida real, es más, es más simple y rápido de lo que crees, siempre lo hago a la perfección.

-¡Espero que Dios te condene!

-Ya nos condenó a todos - Dijo Honoka - De rodillas.

Ambas habían llegado al lugar, Chika se había puesto de rodillas, detrás de ella esta el agujero que había cavado Honoka, Honoka le quitó el seguro a su arma y la apunto a la cabeza de Chika.

-Vete. A. La. Mierda.

Honoka sonrió de lado y asintió, Chika cerró los ojos mientras lágrimas brotaban sin parar de su rostro, pero de lada nada, un tono de llamadas de "Start:Dash!!" sonó en el bolsillo de Honoka, Honoka hizo un ademán con los dedos que esperara un momento mientras contestaba el teléfono.

-¿qué ocurre?... claro, en eso estoy... ¿estás seguro?... correcto - Honoka colgó su teléfono, dio un suspiro y prosiguió - No lo vas a creer...

-¡¿Qué?!

-Bueno, la chica que me mandó a matarte cambió de opinión.

-¡¿Quieres decir que me dejarás ir?! - Dijo Chika notablemente contenta.

-No del todo, primero quiero que te des la vuelta y cierres los ojos, cuentes hasta mil mientras yo me voy, luego tu te podrás ir.

-¡Genial! y-yo-yo...

-Solo hazlo.

-C-claro... ¡Gracias! - Chika se dio la vuelta y empezó a contar - uno... dos... tres...

-No dejes que te descubra espiando - Honoka empezó a caminar en sentido contrario.

-cuatro... cinco... seis...

Las pisadas de Honoka se escuchaban menos.

-siete... ocho... nueve...

BAAAM!

Un disparo sonó, Honoka vio desde varios metros de distancia como el cuerpo de Chika caía hacia el agujero, a los segundos esta se acercó al agujero.

-Disculpa el engaño - Dijo Honoka, mientras veía a Chika en el agujero con los sesos de fuera - Pero no quería que la vieras venir.

_(Historia basada en la traducción de la historia original creada por Dove_of_Doom)_

_**Continuará...**_


	3. Mortem III

_**Disclaimer**: Love Live! School Idol Project NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Sakurako Kimino, ASCII Media Works, Sunrise, Bushiroad y Lantis Entertaiment, yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento._

_**Advertencia**: El capítulo puede contener material incómodo para algunas personas, se recomienda discreción._

**Historia 7: "Un Curioso Enredo"**

Siempre me puse a pensar, ¿porqué cuando veo el pasillo oscuro en mitad de la noche, siento un miedo al ir de un extremo a otro? es como si esperara a que un ser maligno se me apareciera, un espectro demoníaco me asustara o algo por el estilo, pero al final, nunca pasa nada, pero igualmente el miedo siempre regresa, porque cuando piensas qué te puede asustar, al final solo tienes la respuesta a algo tonto, pero el miedo sigue ahí, porque no sabes qué puede haber ahí, ese es el miedo a lo desconocido.

Mis padres y Dia-oneechan están en un viaje de vacaciones por unos días, por lo que me he quedado sola en la casa, no es tan malo como pensé, es muy agradable, aunque que no me despierte Dia-oneechan es algo desalentador, en fin.

Esta mañana estaba alistándome para ir al instituto, estaba en mi espejo arreglándome mis coletas cuando en el reflejo veo algo extraño.

Me doy la vuelta y veo una cuerda, me sobresalté, ¿porqué había una cuerda en la puerta? sigo su rastro y veo que la cuerda va por unos puntos dentro de mi cuarto, estaban puestos con unos pequeños clavos, por lo que me preocupé de que se arruinarían las paredes, algo fastidiada las quito y las dejo tiradas por ahí, sin más las dejo ahí y me dispongo a irme al instituto.

Vaya sorpresa veo cúando fuera de mi casa veo mas cuerdas, regadas por los árboles, postes de luz, letreros, honestamente me estaba asustando, así que notoriamente incómoda tomo el autobús, el cual curiosamente también tiene cuerdas, incluso las personas que iban allí las tenían, enredadas en su persona, vi a Chika y a Riko hablando naturalmente mientras llevaban cuerdas encima de ellas.

Cuando llegué al instituto fue lo mismo, era muy extraño ver a las demás alumnas caminando con cuerdas en ellas, me percaté que las miraba por mucho tiempo, pero vi que no parecían notarme.

En mi salón era mas de lo mismo, con un poco de dificultad de no enredarme entre esas cuerdas llegué a mi lugar, a los minutos iba llegando Hanamaru, con una expresión tranquila como siempre, la iba a saludar pero...

También tenía esas cuerdas.

-¿Tú también Hanamaru-chan? - le dije esperando su respuesta, a estas alturas pensaba que todo esto una broma - Vamos, la broma termino, ya puedes dejar de fingir - le dije en tono bromista, pero en mi interior estaba muy nerviosa.

Hanamaru se sentó, la miraba fijamente pero ella parecía no notarme, sacó unos libros, estos tenían cuerdas entrelazadas, a lo que me acerqué y jale las cuerdas de uno de sus libros, cuando se las quité el libro cayó, pensé que Hanamaru-chan lo recogería pero le hizo caso omiso, ya harta de la situación tomé todas las cuerdas que tenía encima Hanamaru-chan y se las quité.

-Woah, Santo cielo! ¿qué 'tas jaciendo Ruby-chan, acaso eres un ninja-zura? - Dijo sorprendida, vi que su sorpresa era real, así que me extrañó.

-Estaba parada aquí desde hace un par de minutos ¿qué no me viste? - le dije en modo interrogativa.

-No-zura, oye ¿qué haces con esas cuerd...? - preguntó al ver las cuerdas en mis manos, luego vio a su alrededor y se percató de las demás cuerdas - ¿qué e' todo esto-zura?

-No tengo idea, pero todos tienen encima éstas cuerdas.

De pronto vino la sensei a dar la clase, nosotras solo observamos como todos actuaban naturalmente.

-¡Oi, sensei, su clase es aburrida! - grité y esperé su regaño, pero no pasó nada, nadie se inmutó, así que Hanamaru y yo nos vimos consternadas.

-Ven, salgamos de aquí - le dije a Hanamaru y ella asintió.

Los demás salones eran iguales, llenos de cuerdas, nosotras entrábamos y parecían no vernos, tomábamos objetos y les quitabamos las cuerdas, y como si fuera magia ellas parecían no notar más ese objeto.

Salimos del instituto y ahora parecía haber el doble de cuerdas que antes, Hanamaru se asustó y se me pegó.

-Ruby-chan ¿qué e' jesto? tengo miedo - Me dijo Hanamaru.

-Descuida, vayamos a otro lugar.

Tomamos un autobús al centro del pueblo, entramos a una cafetería y tomamos algunos alimentos que nadie notó y empezamos a comer.

Luego de eso Hanamaru me dijo que no se sentía bien y quería regresar a su casa, su casa no estaba tan lejos de la mía así que decidí acompañarla, cuando subíamos hacia el templo donde vivía lo vimos, ciertamente esa imagen estará pegada a mi memoria por el resto de mi vida.

Era una clase de duende negro, tenía unos grandes ojos amarillos, y su demás cuerpo era completamente negro, caminaba con sus manos y pies, como una clase de mono.

Me acerqué y vi que el llevaba una bola de cordel y ponía cuerda en el buzón del templo donde vive Hanamaru, el pequeño duende me notó, Hanamaru con miedo me dijo que tuviera cuidado y cautelosamente me le acerqué, el duende igualmente se acercó y cuando estuvo a un par de centímetros de mi levantó su mano y lo sacudió, entendí su gesto y tome su mano, ambos lo estrechamos en una clase de saludo.

-H-hola amiguito, ¿éstas cuerdas tú las pusiste? - le dije señalando las cuerdas, la pequeña criatura asintió enérgicamente - Bueno... ¿tu trabajo es ponerlas en todas partes?

Nuevamente asintió, francamente era una criatura inteligente y no pretendía hacer daño.

-¿Quién te pidió que hicieras todo esto? - le pregunté, a lo que el pequeño duende solamente se tornó triste.

-Ruby-chan, por favor vámonos - me pidió Hanamaru, a lo que asentí, entré al templo con ella y el duende siguió con su trabajo.

Estábamos en el comedor mientras ella estaba neutra, vio que uno de sus gatos pasaba por ahí, le quitó las cuerdas y se sentó en el suelo con el gato mientras sollozaba, tenía miedo, miedo a lo desconocido, al cabo de unos minutos paró.

-Ruby-chan, me iré a mi cuarto a dormir un poco-zura - me avisó Hanamaru a lo que asentí, ella se fue, a los minutos decidí ir a verla pero de la nada sentí un inmenso sueño, por lo que caí tumbada en el piso, sucumbí ante el sueño no sin antes escuchar un montón de pisadas acercarse.

Cuando desperté vi que estaba en el comedor, y la madre de Hanamaru me preguntó que hacía aquí, a lo que luego me invito a quedarme a cenar.

Francamente estaba asustada, no por lo que pasaba sino por la conclusión que me hice de todo esto.

-Ruby-chan ¿estás bien-zura? te veo algo pálida - me dijo a lo que le dije que quizá era porque me sentía algo mal.

Parece que ella lo había olvidado pero por alguna razón yo no, francamente estaba asustada.

Sabía que esas cuerdas de alguna forma tomaban las decisiones de todo a nuestro alrededor, francamente estaba asustada.

Porque no sabía si ahora mismo, mis decisiones estaban siendo controladas por algo mas, algo desconocido.

_(Historia basada en la traducción de la historia original "Teoría de las cuerdas" creada por Tesla)_

**Historia 8: "Cifra de 6 dígitos"**

He de decir que mi infancia fue relativamente feliz, sin traumas o algo que deje marca por un buen tiempo, todo normal, luego de que me mudara a Japón con mis padres desde Rusia empecé a vivir mi mitad de la infancia en el país del sol naciente, aunque eso se torno completamente diferente cuando me di cuenta.

Me di cuenta a los 12 años que tenía una clase de don, y ese era el de ver unos números encima de las cabezas de la gente, como una clase de aura, me lo tuve guardado relativamente la mayor parte de mi adolescencia, hasta que algo sucedió.

Luego de graduarnos mis amigas y yo de Otonokizaka, decidimos celebrarlo llendo a un lugar a las afueras de Tokyo, Honoka había obtenido su licencia de conducir, así que quizo estrenarlo llevandonos en su auto (el cual era de sus padres) la cuestión fue que nosotras eramos nueve y pues el auto solo era para 5 personas, así que Honoka llevó a Umi, Kotori, Hanayo y Rin, las demás nos fuimos en la camioneta de mi padre.

Al final fue una bonita celebración, todas nos divertimos, pero lamentablemente comprendí que significado tenían los números... de la peor manera.

Prácticamente todas las personas tenían un cero arriba de su cabeza, a excepción de Honoka, ella tenía un 4, francamente no tenía la menor idea de que significado tenía, de primeras pensé que era, mientras mas grande el número, más especial era esa persona.

Honoka tuvo un accidente cuando veníamos de la celebración, en una curva de la calle un camión la sorprendió y calleron al vacío, Honoka accidentalmente había tomado las vidas de 4 personas, Umi, Kotori, Hanayo y Rin.

Pasaron los meses y lo comprendí mejor, una tarde veía las noticias, de un supuesto asesino serial que había matado a 14 personas, y fue cuando lo vi, vi arriba de el, ese mismo número 14, y fue cuando lo entendí, el número significa la cantidad de personas que has matado, puede ser por homicidio o por accidente, trataba de tener ese último dato cuando salía, ya que solía ver gente con un "1" arriba de ellos.

Unos años luego, cuando terminé mi carrera universitaria, me casé con la persona que amo, Nozomi, he de decir que fue un poco raro el modo en que se lo tomó cuando le conté sobre mi "don", y un poco gracioso, ya que luego de eso ella era un mar de preguntas.

Me alegró saber los avances de la medicina en tan poco tiempo, ya que se logró por medio de la genética que Nozomi y yo tuviéramos un hijo por medio de una nueva clase de inseminación.

Unos meses antes del parto ella salió con una pregunta que nadie me había dicho, ni siquiera mis padres (los cuales ya sabían de mi don).

-Oye Elicchi - Me llamó Nozomi.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno, se me vino de la nada pero ¿cuando te ves al espejo, qué número ves arriba de tu cabeza? - esa pregunta fue muy curiosa, aunque fácil de responder.

-Oh, es fácil, siempre que me le levanto y voy al baño en la mañana observo un número 13 - le dije, ella se congeló en su lugar, a lo que yo le pellizqué las mejillas - Boba, era una broma, yo soy cero, como tú.

Nozomi se había relajado luego de decirle eso, pero no es la gran cosa, francamente pensé a veces que por tener este don iba a tener un número considerable en mi cabeza, pero no.

Luego del parto de Nozomi tuvimos una hija hermosa, jamás había visto tan feliz a Nozomi.

Pasaron los meses y veo como Nozomi cuida a nuestra hija como el preciado tesoro que es para nosotras, aunque gracias a mi cordura de hierro he hecho un esfuerzo descomunal para no romperme.

Romperme por el hecho de que no sé cómo decirle a Nozomi...

Decirle cómo es que arriba en la cabeza de nuestra hija aparece el número 173,488.

_(Historia basada en la traducción de la historia original "Números" creada por d4niellehamilton)_

**Historia 9: "Transmisión de pelea de Idols"**

El grito desgarrador de una chica fue lo que escucharon mientras comíamos parfaits en el restaurante que frecuentan Nozomi-senpai y Eli-senpai, ellas nos habían dicho que para terminar esta semana agotadora de exámenes debíamos celebrarlo con alfo frío para relajarnos.

Pero volviendo al asunto, todas voltearon hacia el televisor expectantes ante lo que llamó su atención.

Una idol había sido lanzada por otra idol por el escenario y había caído de cabeza al lugar bajo de la tarima, la forma en la que había quedado se supone que se veía abominable y bizarra, la otra idol, por otro lado, había tomado el cable de un micrófono y se lo amarró en su cuello, a continuación comenzó a camibar hacía enfrente de la tarima y se lanzó hacia la parte baja, gracias a su peso y la longitud del cable había quedado justo en el aire, se había notado como su cuello se había alargado gracias a que su columna se había zafado de su cabeza, rápidamente la cámara movió su punto y las imágenes habían regresado al estudio del noticiero el cual tomaba la noticia, estos avisaban que iban a estar al tanto de la nota, que nos mantuviéramos pendientes.

Todo el lugar estaba callado, shockeado por lo que acababan de ver, luego de unos segundos, Eli habló.

-Por dios, ¿porqué esa chica tuvo que lanzarla?

-¿De qué hablas? no ves que tuvo la culpa la que se calló, claramente ella tenía malas intenciones y por eso calló - respondió Honoka.

-No calló, la empujó esa idol, ¿no lo viste? - Dijo Umi.

-Pues yo vi como si se resbalara - Dijo Niko.

-¿Resbalarse? claramente ella tenía intenciones de llamar la atención del público - dijo Maki.

-¿Estás ciega? ella tuvo la culpa, le dio culpabilidad a la otra chica y por eso se ahorcó - dijo Nozomi, mientras se le ponía en frente, Kotori la tomó del hombro y le dijo que se equivocaba.

Y así fue como inició, parecía una clase de reacción en cadena, todos tenían diferentes puntos de vista, y no solo las chicas, las demás personas discutían igualmente, tratando de tener la razón.

-Pues al final las dos querían llamar la atención ¿Qué opinas Rin-chan? - Hanayo se me puso en frente esperando respuesta, a lo que yo no sabía que contestar, de la nada Kotori le pega una cachetada y la enfrenta.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? es más que obvió que la segunda idol era la que tuvo la culpa - y las dos empezaron a discutir.

Al tiempo empezaron los golpes subidos de tono, yo estaba muy asustada y mejor me escondí en un rincón, francamente estaba muy confundida.

Todo ese asunto me lo estuvo narrando Hanayo, y no sé de donde lo sacó.

Puesto que nunca hubo una noticia de eso en la televisión.

Y para empezar, la televisión nunca estuvo encendida.

_(Historia basada en la traducción de la historia original "Las noticias de la noche" creada por Human_Gravy)_

_**Continuará...**_

_Muchas gracias por las reviews! Me alegra que la idea fuera de agrado, en cuestión de duración de capítulos y eso, bueno, éstas serán muy irregulares, puesto que es una selección de mis historias favoritas y pues no tengo un orden específico de su duranción y eso,(aunque las ideas que me recomiendan en historias y eso, no está tan mal, puede que en algunas de las historias que me invente añada algo así jeje) espero comprendan, sin más, nos leemos luego!_


End file.
